Mistake by Kissing Nikki
by TroyellaxJiley4evr
Summary: Zac kisses Nikki On MOD in Canada. HE then tells Nikki something he didnt mean but made Vanessa break up with him. What will he do to have her as his Baby V again.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N This is after Zac decides to Kiss Nikki on the Canadian show **_**MOD**_** Hopefully its good to yall. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**D/C I DON'T OWN HSM OR MOD**

**Heres what happened on the show**

_Talk show host asks nikki and zac if they will do the on screen kiss they do in Hairspray._

_Zac Says "I don't know its your decision.Nikki Says: How about a quick one, Zac is speechless then says, Alright Traci, Come On Baby. They Kiss 3 times and in the second kiss I think he showed a little tongue. _

**I hope yall like it.**

"I am going to be in trouble"Zac said after kissing Nikki on the show MOD. What he did know is that his Baby V was watching his interview in the audience, well was sitting there until they kissed and then she walked out of the studio not wanting to make a scene with tears rolling down her cheeks.

" I knew that he could kiss but God did he have to make out with her, Just a quick one my Ass they were going all in for the kiss!!!! Vanessa said angrily while she was crying." I cant believe he would do that much of a kiss in front of the WHOLE country of Canada and eventually the U.S.

And yet he didn't even say ANYTHING about having a girlfriend, Well I guess ill go back in it is way too HOT out here". Vanessa walked in and saw Nikki and Zac talking about the movie or what she thought it was.

**Back to the studio with Zac.**

And that's a rap everybody great show, the director said.

_Zac what did you just do ,you kissed Nikki and then made the love of your life leave_ Zac said mentally kicking him self. " That was a great kiss Zac",Nikki said flirtatiously."Yep it was great Zac Said before realizing that right behind him was his Baby V or used to be after what he just said. _Zac you are so stupid, why in the hell would you say that Ughhhhhh!!_ He said in his mind.

"Well I was coming in here to see if you wanted to talk but I guess I was wrong" Vanessa said with tears in her eyes. Running out of the studio

"Baby V WAIT!!!!.Vanessa stopped and turned around calmly saying " No Zac I gave you 2 chances and you blew it,Im sorry but I need a break from us, maybe in the time we are broken up you can think about the mistakes you just made. Good Bye Zac" She said before turning around and she turned around saying" Maybe if you can prove to me that you are willing to try again we can go back out but until then heres your ring you gave me and Maybe you can earn me Back." After that line Vanessa walked away into Ashley's Car.

**A/N Should I continue with this story like on how Zac tries to win her back and how Nikki gets in the way . PLEASE REVIEW. If you give me ideas I will credit you in the chapter. Much Love, Kace. Even if I get one review ill update im not the kind of person who expects a number of updates. **


	2. Zikki's Date

-1**A/N WOW I wrote this story not even 24 hours ago and I already have 8 reviews! Im so happy lolz. So that means ill write yall………..TWO Chapters or maybe even more. Thanks to All My Reviewers yall are so much help to me.**

**D/C: I don't own hsm **

After Vanessa left Zac just stood there saying in his head _ Why did YOU let the love of your life go by making that one Mistake on Freaking National TV.!!! And the worst part of this is I made out with Nikki on TV not just a quick kiss!!!!! Why did you stick your Tongue in her mouth, you only did that to Vanessa not Nikki GOD IM SUCH AN ASSHOLE!!!!!_

"Zac its time to come in, His director said out the door." Oh Zac before I forget to tell you have to take Nikki out on a date for publicity matters and you have to Kiss her like you did on the show._ Ok it doesn't sound that ba…WAIT I HAVE TO WHAT AGAIN _Zac said in his Mind _Oh this is going to be great now Baby V will never take me back. _Alright when is this date" Zac asked. "Tomorrow Afternoon, you will have to walk up and down the street where you go shopping holding hands and every once and a while you will have to kiss like yall did today." Great sounds fun" Zac faking happy said.

**The Next Day otherwise known has the Date.**

**A/N : Nikki may try to make Zac really go out with her, she is sort of like Sharpay **

"Are you ready Zac" Nikki said sort of flirtatiously through the door." Yep Im ready lets go " Zac said while grabbing her hand a little nervously.

They got in his car and drove off to the shopping street while of course the paparazzi following them. They got out of his car and held hands starting to walk down the street.

"So Zac I heard the conversation you had with Vanessa Yesterday. Are yall really over" Nikki said faking sad but really was happy on the inside." Maybe I mean we are over but im going to try to win her back" Zac said. Nikki saw cameras and a certain someone walk through the doors of the store they were in and pulled Zac in for the kiss they did on the show.

**A/N do you really want to know the person or should I leave it a cliffy hmmmm………………………………...**

**Ok fine ill tell you keep on reading :P**

When they pulled out of the kiss they saw Vanessa just staring at them with no emotion in her eyes said ." Nice seeing you here Nikki and Zac, Well it looks like I was wrong about you Zac" and with that she got her bags and left,

**A/N Ok I know this is short but I hope yall like it next chapter WILL be longer. So what does Vanessa mean when she Says" Well it looks like I was wrong about you Zac". Stay Tuned and REVIEW**


	3. Interview

-1**A/N Thanks to all the Reviewers so far and yes this chap will be longer, there I s going to be a couple of bad words in here so please don't get offended. Tonight I will add another chap after this. Oh and btw this chap is about to have some part of the interview that may make Vanessa really pissed off. Now on with the Story.**

**Later that Night after the Date.**

Zac goes to Vanessa's house wanting to at least talk to her about what happened earlier that day.

_Please open the door Baby V _Zac said as he was knocking on her door After 5 minutes of knocking she finally opens the door.

" What do you want Zac" Vanessa said coldly." I just want to talk to you" Zac said sincerely and apologetically.

" Okay Zac you want to talk" Vanessa said as her voice was getting louder." How abut this I watched the last part of the interview when they asked would you date any of the Hairspray cast and do u know what you said, ill tell you ,YOU SAID YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH NIKKI AND THAT KISS YALL DID WAS ALLLL FREAKIN NATURAL DID YOU GET THAT ZAC!!!!!!AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN HESITATE ABOUT KISSING THAT MEAN BITCH NIKKI AGAIN IN PUBLIC TODAY!!!. **A/N this may be a shocker of what Zac does next. **

Zac all of a sudden got really defensive over Nikki **A/N Please don't kill me for what I just wrote it will turn into a Zanessa eventually. " **WELL MAYBE IF YOU WERENT SUCH A JEALOUS OVER REACTIVE WORTHLESS TRUSTLESS BITCH WHO DOESN'T WANT THERE REALTIONSHIP OPEN LIKE SOME PEOPLE I WOULDN'T DO THAT NOW WOULD I.

Zac now felt horrible and regretted what he just said to the love of his life after seeing the pain and sadness Vanessa now felt.

"Vanessa I" he was interrupted by Vanessa said with no emotion " No Zac your right I am that and your right I am worthless, so go be with Nikki I hope you have fun with her and with that she shut the door on Zac and all Zac did was get in his car and say to him self _ Dude what did you just do you called the love of your life a jealous over reactive worthless trustless bitch man what did you just do. _

_**The Next Day unfortunately was HSM 2 interview.**_

_Oh great it's the interview now how am I going to face Vanessa _ Zac thought while he was getting ready.

The limo picked al them up accept Vanessa which they were picking up right now, when they arrived at her house she came out and didn't even put any makeup on or did her hair. Every one looked at her when she came in the limo.

Vanessa didn't even look at anyone she just got in and they drove off.

"V are you ok", Ashley and Monique asked." yea lil sis are you alright",Corbin Asked." Yea…No im not alright OK just STOP ASKING!! Vanessa said angrily and sadly.

Well Sorry" they all said except Zac." Wait why are you 2 not talking, yall are always talk and flirt and kiss. Neither of them answered.

They arrived at the interview and Ashley and Monique told Vanessa to go to the bathroom with them.

"Alright Ness tell us what happened between you and Zac NOW" Ashley said sort of commandly.

What Vanessa is about to tell them she didn't know that Corbin was standing right outside the door.

"FINE you want to do the real REASON Its because on the show MOD zac kissed nikki and then tells them that he would go out with her and you want to know the best part last night you know what he called me" she said getting angrier HE CALLED ME A JEALOUS OVER REACTIVE WORTHLESS TRUSTLESS BITCH ARE YOU FREAKIN HAPPY NOW!!!.with that she ran out of the restroom to the interview room leaving Ashley, Monique and Corbin speechless.

Dude! Corbin said to Zac. "what" zac said confused. DUDE I KNOW WERE FRIENDS BUT WHAT YOU CALLE MY LIL SIS NESSA THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!!

Without even thinking Zac said " WELL ITS TRUE SHE CALLED NIKKI A BITCH IN THE FIRST PLACE AND… Corbin interrupted him " wait a minute you mean to tell me that you defended Nikki over the love of your life, that was low zac really low and with that he walked off.

**On with the Interview with _People A/N This is sort of going to be in a script type thing ._**

_**IInterviewer ZZac VVanessa AAshley MMonique CCorbin Lucas isn't there**_

_**I-Hey how is everybody**_

_**C,A,M,Z- Good, Its good to be here.**_

_**V-Doing good.**_

_**I-So whats it like to be done with HSM 2**_

_**C,Z-Great it was fun making it.**_

_**A,M,V- We will miss it, but it was a blast.**_

_**INTERVIEW WENT ON AND NOW TO THE LAST TWO QUESTIONS.**_

_**I-So Zac and Vanessa I saw the Pics of yall in Hawaii is it true yall are dating.**_

_O crap what do I say wait Vanessa is answering it._

**V-No Of course not we actually were friends but I think something is going on between him and Nikki from Hairspray, Why don't you tell them Zac about that.**

**Z- ** _alright Vanessa you want the truth so here it goes._** Well it is true that me and Nikki did have something going on during the Hairspray, and when we kissed it felt so natural and we hung out a lot and yes I would date her she is so cool about things and doesn't really care what people think about her.**

**I- ok that was interesting so last question Are either of you in love with someone**

**Z- I was but I made a really really bad mistake and I don't know if that person will forgive me.**

**V- I'm sorry I am not feeling up to answer that. Well it was nice talking to you Have a nice day.**

**I- That's ok thanks everyone for coming.**

**All- No Problem we were glad to be here.**

**END OF INTERVIEW**

On the ride home No one really talked to anyone.

When Vanessa got home a note was on her door from a certain someone…

**A/N OOOO…WHO WAS THAT NOTE FROM AND WHAT DID IT SAY STAY TUNED AND IN 1 OR 2 HOURS U WILL SEE.REVIEW. MUCH LOVE,KACE**


	4. is it Zanessa Again

-1**A/N Okay since some of yall really want to know the answer from last chapter ill be nice and post this chapter lolz. And next chap after this will come out in 2 or 3 hours it depends. Now on with the story people lolz. Do Yall really want Zanessa lolz j/k**

Vanessa opens the letter and this is what it says:

_Dear My Baby V,_

_I just wanted to let you know that im really sorry for what I said to you last night and about what I said on the show two days ago. I know I shouldn't of kissed her but my manager said it would be good for publicity for the movie. I am truly sorry for defending her over you. I just wanted to let you know that I will always love you and it kills me to know that im the one who caused you pain. I hope maybe you will forgive me. Just remember that I will always love you and care about you. _

_I will always love you my Baby V,_

_Zac_

"Oh My God" Vanessa said surprised and crying at the same time. "What do I do, My head is telling me not to forgive him but my heart is saying give him another chance, Dad please help me." Vanessa said looking up at the sky. All of a sudden she felt a cool breeze on her and she said "I know now what to do daddy, I love you."

**A/N: hmmm…… should I continue……**

**Ok fine ill continue lolz.**

Vanessa gets up and starts walking down to were they always used to meet up on the bench in the middle of the park .She sat there thinking how much she loved Zac and how they were meant to be.

Vanessa gets up and starts walking to…..Zacs House and rings there doorbell.

" I wonder who that could be at 10 at night" Zacs Mom says.

"Hello Vanessa why don't you come in" she says sweetly." Thank you Mrs.Efron

"So sweetie what brings you here at 10 at night" " Well Mrs.Efron I really need to talk to Zac is he home right now."Oh is this about the incident with Nikki on the show"" He told you and yea it is so is he home" " Well sweetie he actually is……….on the roof sitting looking at the sky and listening to his ipod" Is it ok if I go up there" Vanessa says sweetly and sadly. " Yes you can go sweetie just be careful going up there"

Thank You Mrs. Efron" Vanessa said starting to walk away. " oh and Vanessa he hasn't been the same since that day' Thank You Mrs. Efron". No Problem Sweetie." and with that she went up to the roof.

**A/N Ok people I know yall are going to like this part lolz. **

Vanessa quietly walked up the stairs, out a window to the roof. When she got up there she saw Zac with his eyes closed and his ipod. _figures he's asleep _Vanessa says in her mind quietly giggling.

So Vanessa goes up to him very quietly and softly and she never thought she would do this but goes up and softly kisses Zac on the lips.

Zacs eyes flutter open and sees someone he thought he would never see again.

"Vanessa" he says sort of confused but in a loving way. "What are you doing here"

" Oh so you don't want me here ill just leave then" Vanessa says playfully while pretending to get up." Oh no you don't Zac says while softly pulling her back down." I mean I thought you hated me and im really sorry about kissing Nikki and then…Vanessa interrupts him by planting a kiss on him." You talk to Much" Vanessa says after kissing him.

"why did you give me another chance, Vanessa" Zac said looking deep in her brown eyes. " Because I don't just let go and forget about the person I love and care about the most",Oh and by the way to you im your Baby V" Vanessa said smiling

"So MY Baby V there is something that ive been missing a lot"Zac said smiling" and what's that" Vanessa said." this"Zac says while leaning and kissing her with the most passion as he can." Yep I have definitely missed those" Zac says after letting go to breath.

" So will you accept this back" Zac says while pulling out the promise ring he gave her once before.

"hmmm…I going have to think about that" Vanessa says Playfully " Oh really is that so wel maybe this will help make your decision" Zac says before giving her and earth-shattering kiss. " Ok I have my answer" Vanessa says "and the answer is…Yes of course ill take it back" Then they kiss and sort of turns into a make out session. When they come up to breath Vanessa starts talking.

"So can I see your ipod " Vanessa says knowing that that is special to him cause it was autographed by his favorite band. " Sure here" Zac gives it to her and she puts the headphones in her ears/ " Baby V can I listen to" Zac says giving the puppy dog face" Sure" Vanessa says while getting up " If you Can catch Me and with that she runs inside the window and out into the back yard.

"BABY V YOU WON'T BE AHEAD FOR LONG!" Zac says playfully while running and finally catches up to her right by the pool.

" Gotcha MY Baby V " and grabs the ipod out of her hands and lays it on the lounge chair.

"Baby, what are you doing", Vanessa asked a little scared because Zac picked her up and put her right over the pool.

" Oh nothing" Zac says playfully. " Zac you know you don't want to do that" Vanessa says giving him the puppy face. " Oh but I do" and with that he throws her into the pool.

"ZAC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vanessa says angry and soaking wet looking right at him." what" Zac says like he was unguilty.

" First get me a freaking towel im freezing my ass off!" " Here you go" Zac says apologetically.

Vanessa gets out and faces Zac " Im never Kissing you again" Vanessa says faking angry with her arms crossed on her chest.

"O but Baby V you know you cant live without him" Zac says playing along. " Yea I can and I will" Vanessa says while running into the house and up to Zacs Room.

" Baby V get back here" Vanessa is to fast and locks Zac out.

" Im just getting something to wear since you got my clothes soaked" Vanessa says looking through a drawer.

" Hey Zac I think we should invite all the gang over and tell them were back together and have a sleepover.

" Sounds Great ill call them Now' Zac called everyone and now there over there.

"Chad you always bring the food don't you" Vanessa says while wearing troys sweatpants and his t-shirt.

" Hey I think we should play a game of Spin the Bottle-Truth or Dare.

"All right lets play" every one says.

**A/N Im adding the next chapter in like 40 minutes so don't worry but the next chapter will be the truth or dare game and may contain some DRAMA believe me but stay tuned and you will find out. I just want to say thanks to all the reviewers yall help bunches with me updating. Much Love,Kacie**


	5. Does he love her

-1**A/N Okay yall this is the last chapter for 2nite its almost midnight and im tired lol but since im being nice because I already have 19 reviews ill go ahead. Now on with this story**

"I will start" Corbin said excitedly. Corbin spins the bottle and what do you know it lands on Vanessa.

" Ok Vanessa, Truth or Dare". "Dare" . _baby v why did u just pick a dare from Corbin _ Zac was thinking in his head.

" I dare you Vanessa to go straddle Lucas and make out with him for 5 minutes. _ you have got to be kidding me. I am so kicking his ass for picking that dare .Zac thought_

_I can not be doing this is so going to have to make this up to Zac,I hate you Corbin _Vanessa thought in her head." Okay then" Vanessa said getting on Lucas and started to make out with him.Zac was getting really jealous his eyes turned mean and dark blue but he had to control it.

**5 MINUTES LATER.**

Vanessa finished with Lucas and now it is Lucas's turn. It lands on Ashley.

"truth or dare Ashley" Lucas says. "truth". "Who do you have a crush on right now"._omg I cant believe im about to answer this._ "You want the truth" Ashley says looking at everyone and then nervously at Vanessa."ok the truth is" I am still in love Zac". Vanessa then looked right at Ashley with a What did you just say sincerely look." Wow" Zac said

," Ok my turn" Ashley says quickly. She spends the bottle and it lands on Corbin." Truth or Dare" "Dare" I dare you to run outside in your underwear yelling HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL ROX MY SOX "FINE THEN! Corbin yells playfully. He comes back inside and everyone laughs.

"My turn" Vanessa says hoping it will land on Zac.It lands on Zac.

Vanessa looks at zac sort of with a sort of cold look." Truth or Dare" Zac

" Truth" Zac says Nervously." you have two truths"." 1rst truth tell me what does Ashley mean when she said Still in Love with you" Zac looks at Vanessa with a don't kill me look.**(lolz.)**

"well 2 months before we started rehearsing for high school musical me and her went out and we were in love but fell out when I met you. "Nice to know Zac" Vanessa said a little angry." heres your second truth. Did you fall in love with Nikki up in Canada and while kissing her 3 days ago.

Zac said nervously." I….

**A/N I know its short but its midnight and im tired I promise 2morrow will be longer. Peace out love ya,kace .cliffy lol**


	6. Forgiveness or Not

-1**A/N I am so happy about all the reviews ive been getting and I hope yall like this chapter. P.S Please don't Hurt me after this Chapter ON with the story.**

Zac said nervously looking at Vanessa" I…I…I got to go, Sorry guys" and with that he walked out his door. Vanessa just had a blank expression on her face showing no emotion at all.

"Lil Sis are you all right" Corbin said hugging her. " Ness please say something" Monique said also hugging her.

" Nesquick im sorry I didn't tell you before" Ashley says feeling guilty. Vanessa just looks at Ashley sincerely and says " Its not your fault Ash, its his for not telling me in the first place".

Vanessa then got up and went into the backyard where no one could see her and started crying hard. Why_ would he do this to me, I thought we were in love still I mean I still love him but does he still love me. Vanessa_ said quietly.

Vanessa then walked back inside telling everyone that she had to leave because of a "family emergency" which she lied about. All she wanted to do was go home and cry.

When she got home her mom opened the door." Oh mami,what did I do to deserve this" Vanessa said crying into her moms shoulder.

"What Happened" Her mom asked concerned. Vanessa told her everything that happened. " Oh honey its not your fault, its his he should of never kissed her in the first place" Her mom said sweetly while holding her.

They both heard a knock on the door, so Vanessa's mom went and answered it. No one was there but there was 4 dozen roses with 2 dozen lilies sitting on her porch with a note attached to them. " Sweetie you might want to come look at this". Vanessa then got up and her eyes got really wide.

" I wonder who these are from and what the note card says" V's mom says confused.

Vanessa picks up the card and then a big smile appears on her face. The card says:

_Dear Vanessa,_

_I shouldn't of ran out on you earlier during the game. The truth is I did fall in love with Nikki but then I found out she was making up rumors about you and she was actually pretty clingy, so I fell out of love with her. Vanessa you are the love of my life and I will never fall out of love with you. Please forgive me._

_Love Always,Zac_

"Oh my God" Vanessa said almost about to faint. Right when she looked up she saw Zac staring right at her.

"Baby V will you for… He was interrupted my Vanessa jumping on to him and planting a passionate kiss on him." Does that answer your question" Vanessa says giving him a loving smile.

" Yes it does" Zac said giving her a kiss at the tip of her nose.

"Baby V can I ask you a question" Zac says staring right into her eyes.

"Of course baby" Vanessa says sort of getting worried. " Will you move in with me" Zac said sort of hoping she would say yes.

"I would.. Vanessa says giving him a mischievous smile "Love To." Before she tries to say anything else Zac gives her a passionate kiss which Vanessa made deeper by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

**A/N what do you know she forgave him lolz. I know this is short and is not that great but next one which will be in like 2 hours will be longer and better. Review Please. Much Love,Kace**


	7. A good Day

-1**A/N Please don't be mad at me for not posting this chapter at the time I had to watch my baby bro who's 2 all of a sudden but here is the nxt chap and I should get the nxt chap after this in a couple hours.**

**Next Day.**

Zac was so excited that night he went to sleep and then woke up at 5 AM.

" Baby V wake up" Zac said excitedly in sleeping Vanessa's face.

" Zac what in the heck are you doing waking me up at 5 in the freakin morning" Vanessa said sleepy and a little bit annoyed.

" Fine then you don't want to go look at new houses for us to move in to, I will just go by my self and pick the house that is for sale right by Nikki's." Zac said in a playful serious tone.

"IM UP!" Vanessa said jumping out of the bed while giving Zac a evil glare.

" I hate you" Vanessa said looking at Zac playfully.

**A couple hours later while driving through the neighborhoods.**

"Baby I want that house right there" Vanessa said Dreamily.** A/N look in profile for pic of it.**

"If You love it I love it" Zac said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Wow but Zac the price of the house wouldn't it be way to much for you" Vanessa said a little worried.

" Nope because this house is gonna be ours for good and it seems like a nice place to have are kids when we get older" Zac said looking straight into Vanessa's eyes.

Zac and Vanessa went into the house where the realtor was and sealed the deal.

" You two can move in tomorrow" The realtor said before leaving.

"Thanks" Zac and Vanessa said together. Right when the realtor left Vanessa was so happy she ran around the house away from Zac." Get back here young lady" Zac said playfully.

Zac caught up to her and swung her around before he planted a passionate kiss on her which eventually turned into a heated make out session.

All of a sudden Vanessa jumped up and said " Lets go Shopping" jumping around excitedly while saying it.

" I don't wanna"Zac said crossing is arms and saying it like a little kid.

" Fine then, you wont get these for 3 weeks" Vanessa said planting a passionate kiss on him.

" Fine I'll go"Zac said annoyed that he lost. " That's what I thought" Vanessa said excited that she won.

3

**Move in Day and a Surprise.**

**A/N Im sorry yall but im skipping a lot of the move in day .**

Zac and Vanessa just finished unpacking everything and all the furniture.

It was now 5 in the afternoon and Zac knew that soon he would have to tell Vanessa something that may effect there relationship. They plopped down on the couch and just layed there thinking that they just moved in to there own house.

" I can not believe we moved in together" Vanessa said relieved and Happy.

" I know its amazing" Zac said before planting a passionate kiss on her, then Vanessa deepened it ,which then someone of course barges into the door and guess who it is……..Corbin.

"Hey Corbin" Zac said sort of annoyed. _he always interrupts, but I need him for when I tell Vanessa something so im glad he came._

" Hey Baby V why don't you go shopping for a couple things for the house with Ash and Mo while Me and Corbin are going to get the TV set up and satellite" Zac said lying.

" Kay Hun" Vanessa said before getting up and kissing Zac on the Cheek before she left in her Porsche convertible. Right when she left Zac and Corbin hurried outside to the beach area and started setting up a little thing for Vanessa.

**3 Hours Later.**

" Babe im Home" Vanessa yelled while she walked through the front door. She didn't look up yet to see where Zac was but when she did she saw her favorite flower petals which were roses and lilies all in a line leading to the back. She saw the note sticking on the wall right beside her.It said:

_Dear Baby V,_

_Follow the petals to the back I have a surprise for you_

_Love you,Zac._

_What is Zac doing _ Vanessa thought in her head while she was walking to the back. She looked up and saw the sun setting while there were candles in a line leading to Zac and a table for two for dinner.

" Oh my God Zac" Vanessa said starting to cry, knowing what probably was about to happen.

Zac led Vanessa over to the table where a bottle of champagne **( one glass wont hurt them)** was waiting for them with Corbin standing up like a butler.

Corbin then went in side and brought out to spaghetti with a small salad. When Vanessa was looking at the ocean thinking.Zac got on the other side kneeling on one knee.

Vanessa turned around and immediately started crying.Zac then started speaking.

" Vanessa I know we have had are fights and we may have broken up once, but we always make up because we belong together and I know we were meant to be soul mates from the first time I saw you at the auditions for High school Musical. I love you so much Vanessa and will you do me the honor of being my wife. Will You Marry Me Vanessa Anne Hudgens." Zac said while looking in her eyes holding out the ring.

"I don't know what to say" Vanessa said crying.

" It would help if you would say…" before he could even finish Vanessa jumped up on him and gave him the most passionate kiss and wet kiss from all the tears.

"Does that answer your question" Vanessa said smiling while crying.

Zac then put the ring on her finger **(ring in profile** and kissed her yet again with as much passion as before.

When they went inside they both sat on the couch with Vanessa in his lap watching the first time they met which was there audition tapes.

" So Vanessa Anne Efron, what do you say we go to bed **( Not that way people).**Zac said getting lost in her eyes.

" Well my soon to be Husband, I think that's a great idea" and with that they went up to there bedroom and fell asleep in each others arms thinking with Zac thinking _ I am the luckiest guy in the world. _

**A/N Ok people I hope yall liked that but even though this was a fluff chapter someone or something might interfere with them but don't worry people. They will get married either way. Review please. Peace out and much love,kace**


	8. AN! IMPORTANT READ!

-1**A/N Hey Guys sorry this is not a chapter but I just wanted to Inform you on something there is a story called " I'm Sorry" that was posted yesterday about the Zikki kiss. You should read that story do yall know why…………………………..Because it's the EXACT SAME STORY. The author reposted that story squishing it all together. You should review her and tell her how you feel about her copying my story. By the way im about to post a chapter but I just wanted to inform you on this. I also want to say Thank You to the author ****Miley Cyrus-Hannah Montana ****she has helped me by finding that story that was copied off me and she has made me update quicker. Well Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter of Mistakes by Kissing Nikki**

**Much Love,Kace**


	9. Drama or Not

-1**A/N So on with the Story. **

**The Next Day**

Vanessa tried to get up that next morning but looked down and saw Zac's arms around her tight. So Vanessa decided to wake him up by kissing im lightly on the lips, which makes him wake up slowly.

"Is this your plan of getting me up every morning, Mrs.Efron" Zac said tired and smiling.

"Yep if it gets you up in the morning" Vanessa said jumping up and down on the bed because of the question she answered the day before.

" So Zac,when are we planning the wedding" Vanessa said happily. "Well…….." Zac said looking at Vanessa with a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean by well…." Vanessa said getting a little angry and sad at the same time.

" Well…Honey you know I would love to be here to plan are wedding but I have to" Zac said knowing that what he was about to say would probably not be good to Vanessa.

"You Have to what…go promote Hairspray with the cast and still pretend to date Nikki" Vanessa said playing around sarcastically, but then saw that look on Zacs face knowing that's what he had to do.

" well yeah that's what I have to do, but I promise…."before Zac could finish Vanessa told Zac that she would be back later and with that she walked out the door and drove off._ I cant believe I had to tell her that, wait……where is she going? _Zac thought in his head getting confused.

He decided to call Corbin up and asked if he wanted to come over to play some basket ball in there indoor court in there house.

Corbin came over " Hey dude you don't look so good" Corbin said looking at Zac,before zac could answer Corbin started talking again

" waaaaiiitt a minute you told ness about the hairspray promotion and pretending to date Nikki thing didn't you" Corbin said looking him in the eye.

" Well I had to I didn't want to lie to her, that would just be wrong" Zac said a little sad.

" What's wrong is that you still have to pretend to date Nikki,when you have a Fiancé that you just asked yesterday." Corbin said getting a little angry.

" Oh Crap Zac I know where she probably is going to go" Corbin said with his eyes wide.

" where" Zac said getting a little confused.

" Well you know how Ness doesn't like Nikki for kissing you, think about it ,Vanessa is mad that she has to plan a wedding and worry about you and nikki and you know how she can get a little or I mean BIG temper when she is mad, soooo the only place she probably will go is to …." Corbin said trying to get Zac to get the picture.

" to where" Zac said still not knowing.

" TO NIKKI'S, GOD ZAC YOU ARE DUMBER THAN A SACK OF HAMMERS **( sorry I couldn't resist using that from Maddie on TSL)**Corbin said.

" OH CRAP" Zac said starting to get his keys. "LETS GO CORBIN!! Zac said getting frustrated.

Vanessa was on her way to Nikki's place when she finally arrived.

Vanessa knocked on Nikki's door a little worried and what she didn't know is zac and corbin were 10 minutes behind her.

"Hello Vanessa"Nikki said giving her a mean glare.

" Hey Nikki" Vanessa said getting an attitude

" Look all I came here to do was.." she was interrupted by Nikki slapping her across the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Vanessa said really angry.

" You stay away from Zac you here me, he WILL be mine even if he is engaged to you which wont be for long" Nikki said giving Vanessa a evil glare. Vanessa was about to say something but Nikki said a little loud

"VANESSA all you are is a little skinny spoiled brat Bitch,who will never amount to anything." Nikki said angrily.

Vanessa got really mad and yelled " ALL YOU ARE NIKKI IS a spoiled brat fat bitch who likes to steal boyfriends and who always has to be the center of attention! Zac and Corbin arrived and went outside the door hearing Vanessa yell but never heard Nikki. Zac went inside and started defending Nikki once again.

"Vanessa how could you CALL NIKKI THAT" Zac said yelling while protecting Nikki who was smiling an evil smile.

" Zac you don't understand she…" Zac interrupted her " I thought you were better than that Vanessa , im staying over hear tonight with the cast I don't want to be around you right now.

"I thought you loved and trusted me Zac" Vanessa said quietly while she left. What any of them didn't know was Amanda was behind the wall listening and video taping the whole thing._ I wonder how im going to tell Zac.I guess ill tell him tomorrow. _Then everyone went to sleep not expecting what day they were going to have tomorrow.

**A/N So what is her plan Here is the poll.**

**A- Show it at one of the premieres**

**B- Just show it to Zac on the TV**

**Or you tell me your idea of what you want to happen and ill pick the best one.**

**Much Love,Kace**


	10. Im

-1**A/N Hey everybody heres a new Chapter of Mistakes by Kissing Nikki. Polls are in and from help from a friend I decided the answer. Sorry to the others who disagree with this answer but please don't stop reading because of it. Much Love,Kace**

**The…Premiere.**

The whole cast started getting out of the limo in pairs. It started with the Director, then Amanda and Elijah Kelley, Brittany and James, Zac and Nikki, and Queen Latifah and John Travolta.

The director of the premiere also invited the High School Musical Cast which of course included everyone except Zac because he was with the Hairspray Cast. When they all were walking on the Purple Carpet** (lol). **_People Magazine's _ Interviewer wanted all the HSM cast to come over there so they could do a quick interview. They called Zac over which was awkward for Zac and Vanessa.

_I hope this interview is almos…Wait a minute Vanessa doesn't have her engagement ring on or her promise ring, crap Zac what did u do. _Zac thought while looking down."Zac…Zac….Zachary**( like Hannah says to Jake on Achy Jakey Heart).**Ashley says to him." Its time for the movie premiere" Ashley says looking at Zac weird.

They all walk in to the private movie theater getting ready for the movie.

Amanda then walks up to the microphone in front of the screen and says" Ladies and Gentlemen and All the Cast and especially to two people in the HSM cast I would like to play this video reminding those two people that the boy of those two people made a huge mistake. Everyone had confused looks on their faces. " Everyone I know that you may be confused but just watch its really meant for Zac Efron to watch." Amanda said looking at Zac.

She pressed play and this is what showed up:

_Hello Vanessa"Nikki said giving her a mean glare._

" _Hey Nikki" Vanessa said getting an attitude_

" _Look all I came here to do was.." she was interrupted by Nikki slapping her across the face._

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR" Vanessa said really angry._

Zac then had a oh-crap-what-did-I-do look on his face continuing to watch his movie.

" _You stay away from Zac you here me, he WILL be mine even if he is engaged to you which wont be for long" Nikki said giving Vanessa a evil glare._

_Vanessa was about to say something but Nikki said a little loud_

"_VANESSA all you are is a little skinny spoiled brat Bitch,who will never amount to anything." Nikki said angrily._

Everyone then turned to Nikki sitting in the front row, giving her a mad glare especially the director.

Zac feeling as guilty as he was went up and started talking in the microphone saying

" I just wanted to say im really sorry to a very special girl and to the love of my life" Zac said looking at Vanessa while continuing "and I just wanted to say to Nikki,how could she do that to me and especially to my fiancée " Zac said while Nikki turned apple red from being embarrassed.

"So I wanted to sing this song for Vanessa if she will join me up on stage" Zac said looking at Vanessa with a look saying please. Vanessa didn't want to make herself look bad again so she walked up on stage with a smile on her face thinking " _How am I going to tell Zac my secret that ive kept from him._ Then music started playing and she new exactly what that song was it was :

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen? There's a reason._

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after  
Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head

A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me

When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
[You Are The Music In Me lyrics on hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me

It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real

Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me

When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me

Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me

Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)

Zac then took Vanessa's hands and kissed her with so much passion like he never has before.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens will you for give me" Zac said holding both her hands.

" Yes Zac Efron I will forgive you" Vanessa Said while leaning in to kiss him with everyone in the theater applauding.

**At the Cast Party**

Zac and Vanessa went into a private room where no one was there.

" Vanessa I want to say im so sorry for ever believing Nikki or kissing her and I just want to say I should of never defended her and I understand if you…." Zac was interrupted by Vanessa kissing him.

"You talk to much" Vanessa said giggling ." and yes I forgive you". she said knowing that zac was about to ask that.

" Zac there is something I need to tell you" Vanessa said looking straight into his eyes seriously.

" What is it baby" Zac said a little worried.

"Well Zac do you remember the HSM 2 cast party at the end of filming" Vanessa Said

" Yea Why" Zac said confused.

" Do you remember what happened that night and how I felt sick that following morning" Vanessa said worried.

"Yea I do, why, are you okay" Zac said getting closer to her.

" Yea im fine, Zac Im " Vanessa said starting to cry.

"Your what Vanessa" Zac said getting even more worried.

" Im Pregnant" Vanessa said looking away from Zac.

" Funny Vanessa I thought you just said you were….OMG your Pregnant" Zac said in a little loud whisper.

"Yes I am" Vanessa said crying.

" Im going to be a Daddy" Zac said hugging Vanessa Tightly.

" Yes you are" Vanessa said happily.

" I love you Vanessa" Zac said looking right at her.

" I love you Zac" Vanessa said leaning in for a kiss.

They kissed. What they didn't know is the whole HSM Cast hid in that room like Vanessa told them to.

"YES!!" Ashley and Monique Said. " We are going to be Aunts.

"DUDE THAT'S AWESOME" Lucas and Corbin said." We are going to be Uncles.

Ashley then said suddenly stopping " Who is the Godparents of this Baby?"

**A/N who's the godparents and will anything go wrong with the baby or the wedding.**

**Stay tuned. Much Love,Kace**


	11. Wedding!

-1**A/N Hey everybody. I'm so sorry about not updating in like a week, I was sick, but now I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to Miley Cyrus-Hannah Montana for this idea.**

Vanessa just got down the isle and was standing hand in hand with Zac.

Zac looked at her mouthing I love You, Vanessa then mouthed I Love You To.

" We are gathered here today June 4 of the year 2007 at the Baptist church of Honolulu to marry Zachary David Alexander Efron and Vanessa Ann Hudgens." The Preacher said.

"Before I begin the ceremony does anyone in this church object to the marriage of these two.

"Okay no objection lets…." Before he could finish Nikki burst through the doors yelling

" I object this marriage!!!!!" Nikki said while running up to them.

" Zac what are you doing marrying this spoiled brat biotch" Nikki said pointing and giving Vanessa a evil glare.

" Umm….excuse me Nikki I think im in the middle of my wedding" Vanessa said calmly while Zac gave Vanessa a soft squeeze on her hand to let her know its going to be okay

" Listen Preach im the one going to get married to this hot man not this ugly girl over hear." Nikki said looking at the preacher.

" Security"!! Vanessa yelled looking over at the guys surrounding the church.

" No need for security" Nikki said about to push Vanessa of the stairs but Vanessa moved and Nikki fell off the stairs.

" Look Nikki just leave me and my soon to be wife A-L-O-N-E" Zac said spelling out the last part.

Nikki then ran down the isle crying.

"Okay continue please" Vanessa and Zac said with a big grin on there faces.

"Do you Zachary David Alexander Efron take Vanessa Ann Hudgens to be you lawfully wedded wife" The Preacher said looking at Zac.

" I Do"Zac said looking deep into Vanessa's eyes.

" And do you Vanessa Ann Hudgens take Zachary David Alexander Efron to be you lawfully wedded husband" The Preacher said looking at Vanessa.

" I do" Vanessa said looking at Zac.

" You may now kiss the bride" Zac wrapped is hands around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck and the kissed there first passionate kiss as Husband and Wife.

" I now pronounce for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Efron." The preacher said smiling.

For the first time Mr. and Mrs. Efron walked down the isle.

**At the Reception**

"So Mrs. Efron, Are you enjoying this Reception" Zac said while dancing a slow song on the dance floor.

" Not as much as I am enjoying being your wife" Vanessa said before giving him a kiss.

" You should be lucky married to a Handsome Guy like me" Zac said after the song ended sticking is chest out like superman.

Vanessa then playfully slapped him on his chest.

" Ow" Zac said pretending to be hurt, grabbing his chest.

Corbin then stood up and was making a speech: " I just want to say that I've known Zac and Vanessa for 3 years and I have known that they have had chemistry ever since auditions for High School Musical. And I wish them the best of Luck". Corbin finished while the whole HSM cast stood up and said " We Love You Zac and Vanessa".

Miley then stood up " Zac and Vanessa are like my best buds and I just want to sing a song off my New CD.Miley then stood up on stage and sang One In A Million:

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean i know you were kinda of in to me  
But i figured its just to good to be true_

I said pinch me  
Wheres the catch this time  
Cant find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before i get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet someone like you   
were a million to one  
I'm believe'n (o woah)  
Your one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love  
Tryin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then some one into the arms of the one

Your makin me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Said that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When im mad at you  
you pull out your velvet glove  
I feel drunk but I am sober  
And im smilin all over  
Every time i see that sparkle in your eye

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet someone like you   
were a million to one  
I'm believe'n (o woah)  
Your one in a million...one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love   
Tryin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then some one into the arms of the one

I feel drunk but I am sober  
And im smilin all over  
Every time i see that sparkle in your eye

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you   
were a million to one  
I'm believe'n (o woah)  
Your one in a million...one in a million  
All this time a was lookin for love   
Tryin to make things work  
They werent good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then some one into the arms of the one

Your one in a million 

_  
_Everyone Clapped.

"Alright Everybody its time to go Home" Zac said in the Microphone.

" Thanks for coming Everybody" Vanessa said in the Microphone.

Everyone Left.

Zac and Vanessa were the last ones to leave the reception room.

" So Mrs. Efron What do you want to do" Zac said with an arm around her shoulder.

" This" Vanessa said passionately kissed him and then she took off running down the Hotel Hallway.

" Get your butt back here Efron!!" Zac said while chasing her.

Zac knew he would catch up to her, he caught up with her and picked her up.

While Spinning her around Zac said " Should I let you go now" laughing.

" Yes Honey" Vanessa said giving him a kiss.

"Are you ready for the Honeymoon to The Bahamas tomorrow" Zac said looking at his wife.

" Yep". Vanessa said happily.

What neither of them knew was a certain someone is also following them to the Bahamas.

**A/N Who is it? Is there honeymoon going to be great or is something going to get in the way?. Find out in the next chapter of Mistakes By Kissing Nikki, REVIEW!!!**


	12. Honeymoon

-1**A/N Hey guys im sorry to say but this is the last chapter of this story.But I will be writing more stories!. it's a short chapter.**

**Honeymoon.**

Zac and Vanessa both got on the plane going to the Bahamas for there Honeymoon and what they didn't know was a certain Nikki was on the plane following them to there hotel.

3 hours later after they got off, they went to there resort.

"Here you go Mr. and Mrs.Efron, your two keys to your penthouse sweet at the 15th floor room 1400.

Zac then had the bellboy carry there luggage then he picked up Vanessa.\

Vanessa started giggling " Zac what are you doing".

" Just carrying my wife to the room" Zac said happily.

When they got to the room it was open and Nikki was sitting on there couch.

" Nikki what are you doing here" Zac said confusingly.

" I just wanted to say im sorry for everything I caused between you and I was hoping we could be friends." Nikki said sincerely.

" Sure Nikki" They both said." We can be friends.

**7 Months later.**

"Congrats on your new baby girl Mrs. Efron " the nurse said " and your new baby boy.

Yep they had twins.

" So what are the names" Ashley Said.

" Well the girl is Sophie Marie Efron and this little boy over here is named Michael Alexander Efron.

" Wow Michael looks just like Vanessa and Sophie looks just like Zac.

**A/N I know it was short I didn't know anything else to do with it.**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!. I hope yall keep on reading my stories.**

**Much Love.Kace **


End file.
